


see

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt- "When I'm with you, I'm happy"
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	see

Dan walked down a long path that cut through the middle of a flower field. It was quiet and peaceful, but he could hear his dog following behind him. He was getting old, but he still loved walks and Dan wasn’t going to take that away. The sun was beginning to set, so the sky was an array of colors. He couldn’t help but stop and admire it. 

Looking down, Dan was wearing a white tuxedo, but no shoes. He wiggled his toes and laughed to himself. Nothing was really amusing but he just felt like laughing. He was happy. It was like he was living a dream for once in his life. 

He turned and looked back at Beau, his old golden retriever. He was laying down and sniffing flowers. Dan went and sat beside him, not worrying about his suit much. Beau just lifted his head slightly and looked at him. He nudged Dan’s hand until Dan began to pet him and he smiled. 

“I love you, buddy,” Dan said. He looked back up the path and saw the silhouette he was waiting for appear. Another smile crossed his face. This time it wasn’t just happiness but a mix of happiness, excitement,  _ fear.  _ He kissed Beau on the head before standing up. Beau stood up behind him and Dan started to run up the path. The silhouette moved and turned to face him. Dan could see a smile come across their face as he got closer. 

Stopping just a couple feet away, with Beau right behind him, Dan felt his breath hitch. “Phi - Phil.” 

Phil smiled and stepped forward. His face came more and more into frame and Dan teared up. Phil’s eyes were an elegant shade of blue, just like he always imagined. He could see the crookedness of his nose and Dan laid his hand on Phil’s cheek. 

“Hey,” Phil simply said and kissed Dan. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and kissed him back. When he saw Phil he was happy. It was the happiest he’d ever been. Dan never wanted that feeling to escape him. Sadly, when he woke up, all he could see was darkness again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
